Adam Frankenstein
Adam Frankenstein, or otherwise more famously known as "Frankenstein" and in modern times named Victor Stynes, is an artificial human being created by Doctor Victor Frankenstein from science, using various parts of corpses and electricity to reanimate the parts of various corpses. He is also a hunter/demon slayer. He is a recurring character in the series, as well as an ally of Team Balance and the Order of the Church. Created by Victor Frankenstein in 1795, Adam has lived for over 200 years. After his creation, Victor then rejected Adam out of fear. In a fit of rage, Adam killed Victor's wife, Elizabeth, and Victor chased Adam to the arctic to get revenge but succumbed to the cold weather. Upon burring his creator in his family cemetery, Adam is soon surrounded by demons who try to capture him and take him to Naberius, but he fights back and kills one but is knocked out by the others. Two Gargoyles saved Adam and took him to their master and queen Leonore, who explained to him about the supernatural world. Now, while fighting supernatural creatures with the Gargoyles and occasionally Oracle and the Team, Adam travels across the world with Terra Wade, a brilliant English scientist and electrophysiologist, as he tries to find his "higher purpose." Biography Early History Creation In the early or late winter of the year 1795, Dr. Victor Frankenstein sought to create life. Therefore, he constructed a monster; a soulless human-like creature culled of parts patched together from various dead bodies. Bringing his creation to life, he became instantly reviled by what he had done and sought to disassociate himself from the creature, whom Victor had named Adam. Learning After being abandoned by his creator, Adam roamed through the German forests and eventually found shelter in a small cottage where he hid himself from the family who lived there and learned to talk by observing them. When he finally created the courage to reveal himself, the family ran away in fear, leaving the monster frustrated. Whenever he went, he was invariably rejected and treated with fear and violence due to his frightful appearance. Desire for a Mate Concluding that he would never be accepted by mankind, he went to his creator and tried to force him to build a female companion for him. Because Adam desired a mate so that he would not be eternally alone, Victor promised Adam that he would make him a companion, someone like Adam. And then eventually, Victor Frankenstein concedes, but later changes his mind and destroys the unfinished creature, as he can't bear the thought of being responsible for the creation of a whole new species of such monsters. Victor's Betrayal Not only did Victor break that promise, thus refusing to build another creation, but out of fear of his original creation and disgusted with what he had made, he rejected Adam and tried to kill him, wrapping him in cloth and chains and dropping him to the bottom of a river. But Adam survived and, furious that he'll never be allowed happiness, returned to find his creator and vowed to take revenge and kills Frankenstein's own fiancee, Elizabeth. Murdering Elizabeth In a fit of rage, Adam killed Victor's wife, murdering Victor's young bride. After that, he likewise sought to kill his creator as well, but after coming upon him in the Arctic, he found that the elements had done his job for him. Victor Frankenstein pursued his creation, chasing Adam to the far north of the Arctic Ocean to a final confrontation to get revenge, but succumbed to the cold weather, freezing to death. Sometime later, Victor is found by Adam, almost frozen to death. Victor's Burial He's rescued by Oracle but dies shortly afterward. Adam then carried his creator, bringing Victor's body home to Switzerland and buries his creator in the Frankenstein family crypt cemetery, along with his journal, which contained all of the notes of Adam's creation. Attacked by Demons While burying Victor Frankenstein, Adam was set upon and attacked by a throng of demons. The demons coveted the secret of Victor's work and the nature of the monster's existence. He fought against them but received aid from an unexpected resource who rescue him - two Celestial Gargoyles named Ophir and Keziah. They helped the monster dispatch the demons and then brought him before Lenore, the Gargoyle queen and their commander Gideon. Meeting the Celestial Gargoyles Lenore recognized the value of the creature and bequeathed him a human name - "Adam". Leonore explains that they were created by the Archangel Michael to battle demons on Earth and protect humanity. Inviting him to join them, Adam agreed to help the Gargoyles in their centuries-long shadow war against the demons. When offered his choice of weapons to aid him in this endeavor, he opted for escrima sticks. They Adam departs after being given heavy, baton-like weapons to protect him, as more demons will come after him. The weapons allow him to "descend" demons (destroying their bodies and trapping their souls in Hell) as they have the symbol of the Gargoyle Order carved on them. Although Adam broke ties with the Gargoyles, he continued to fight up against the demon hordes wherever he found them, down throughout the centuries and fending off the demons that pursue him. The Series Season 3 I, Freakin' Frankenstein Season 4 Rayne's Haunted Mansion Season 5 Revolutionary Battle Royale Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Powers and Abilities Despite being merely a soulless, superhumanoid creature put together from a dozen other used body parts of several different corpses, Adam possesses numerous physical powers and abilities, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, and stamina that are well beyond those of humans and uses those "gifts" to fight. Leonore once called him a unique being. He appears as capable tracker, able to track a variety of supernatural creatures, including demons. *'Superhumanoid Physiology:' Being a living artificial human, Adam is a physically powerful creature and has great physical prowess. Despite being constructed from several different corpses of dead people, Adam has proved formidable enough to fight both humans and a variety of supernatural creatures, everything from humans to monsters, gargoyles, demons, and even angels. **'Immortality:' As an artificially generated human being and despite being made from the parts of 8 different men, Adam does not physically age and will live forever. He immune to the effects of age and has the potential to live forever. He is immortal, over 200 years old, and has not aged since the moment of his creation in 1795, making him about 220 years old. His method of immortality had nothing to do with magic, at least in the ritual/spells sort of way, only science which was apparently that of his own creator, Victor Frankenstein. ***'Cold Immunity:' Adam is immune to even the coldest of temperatures. ***'Regeneration:' If injured, Adam is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. It is possible, however, that if he were to hold a severed limb in place long enough, his healing powers would regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. **'Magic:' Despite not being a warlock, Adam has mastered a certain degree of magic that differed from the other magic practitioners. ***'Spell Casting:' Adam has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. **'Enhanced Superhuman Durability:' Although he is not completely invulnerable, Adam can withstand high degrees of pressure and pain. He has sown a great degree of enhanced durability and is more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human, requiring greater force than normal to kill or even harm him. He can remain active for extended periods of time without rest of nutrients. He was able to jump out of a third story building and land without a problem. He is capable of withstanding an extraordinary amount of punishment. Firearms can injure him depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but he still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. His durability, however, doesn't keep him from feeling pain. Despite this, he has stated that he is accustomed to the feeling of pain. He is able to withstand the attacks of a Vampire in a direct fight as well. ***'Pain resistance:' Shown to not be able to feel much pain, taking several bullets in his back and chest, a knife through the heart, and punching through a glass window, all of which he took barely reacting. **'Superhuman Speed:' Adam's speed, agility, and reflexes are beyond that of an athletic human. His reflexes are fast enough to catch weapons being swung at him. ***'Enhanced Superhuman Agility:' Adam's agility is beyond that of an athletic human, allowing him to perform incredible parkour movements. He is able to casually leap out of a third story building and land gracefully. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Adam's reflexes are beyond that of an athletic human, allowing him to react faster than humans. **'Enhanced Superhuman Stamina:' Adam's possesses incredible stamina that is beyond that of an athletic human ad he doesn't tire. **'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Adam's incredible strength is beyond that of an athletic human, making him several times stronger than the average human beings, able to life grown humans above his head and throw them across a room. Adam's body allows him to lift a great deal and throw it great distances. He demonstrated this when he threw a piece of equipment at Dracula, sending him into the fire. He also showed a great deal of strength while restraining Aleera before she tore Anna apart. He is even strong enough to easily fight up against humans and other supernatural creatures such as monsters, spirits, demons and gargoyles and battle them with equal measure. He also (barely) was able to fight an angel and a Turok-Han. Adam was also able to kick down an iron door with no apparent struggle. Skills and Talents *'Skilled Fighter:' As he was trained by Gargoyles, Adam is a very skilled fighter and is capable of fight both humans, monsters, demons and gargoyles. **'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Adam excels in advanced hand-to-hand combat, being a martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting styles, and can more than hold his own against his opponents. **'Expert Swordsman:' Adam is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several creatures most powerful than him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Skilled Firearms:' Although he prefers not to use them, Adam is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Supernatural Knowledge:' Adam has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. He has a certain degree of supernatural knowledge of supernatural things. Additionally, he knows various rituals. Equipment * Celestial Patons: Adam possesses a pair of Patons of celestial origin that were made by the Celestial Gargoyles. He uses them to fight and kill monsters, creatures, and demons alike. Weaknesses Despite his magical skills, physical prowess, and even though he is an immortal creature, Adam is not completely invincible and can still be injured or killed. Harming *'Broken Neck:' Breaking his neck will not kill him, but it will render him unconscious for varying amounts of time. Killing *'Massive Brain Damage:' Like with Zombies, the best way to kill Adam is to shoot him in the head, as despite all of his extra organs and enhancements, he only has one brain. Therefore a bullet to it will kill him instantly. *'Decapitation:' Dismembering or manually removing his head will result in instant and permanent death. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters